Haunting
by WeAreOnlyLiars
Summary: When Addyson Fitzgerald, sister of Barry Fitzgerald of GHI, moves to Rhode Island she is introduced to the T.A.P.S. team. She is immediately initiated into the gang, but what will happen when she spends time with the two jokesters and starts to fall for one of them?


Addyson Fitzgerald sat in her cozy Rhode Island apartment waiting, waiting for a phone call that couldn't come any quicker.

Unable to sit still any longer, she made her way into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

As she was pouring, the phone rang.

Immediately dropping everything, she ran to the phone.

"'Ello?" She answered in her thick Irish accent.

"Addyson, is that ya?" The male voice of her brother, full of the same thick Irish accent, came over the other side of the line.

She smiled brightly, happy to hear that voice again, "Barry! How are ya?"

"I'm peachy. Listen, I'm going ta be arriving at the airport soon. Can ya come pick me up? We can talk then."

Addyson smiled, "Definitely, I'll be there in half an hour!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "Alright Addyson, see ya soon."

She nodded, "Bye!"

Addyson let out a high pitch squeal as she hung up the phone and ran into her room.

Quickly she got dressed and made her way down to her car.

Twenty minutes later Addyson arrived at the airport and parked her car.

Quickly she made her way to the luggage check where she was told to meet Barry.

She stood in the middle of the room, watching as families engaged in conversations as they were reunited.

As she was watching a rather peculiar family, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

Smiling she turned to see a man, slightly taller than her, wearing a dark colored beret.

"BARRY!" Addyson squealed when she recognized her brother.

He smiled brightly and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Ay, it's good to see ya," He said, as they pulled apart.

"It's good to see ya too. How's mum and da?" Addyson asked, her accent taking control of her words.

"They're well. For someone who's been living in America, ya sure as hell can't lose that accent, can ya?"

Addyson slugged him in the arm, and smiled.

"Who said I've been tryin' ta lose it?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "I'm going ta grab my bags, and then we can get out of 'ere."

When they grabbed Barry's bags, they made their way out of the airport and to Addyson's car.

"So how long are ya in town for?" Addyson asked as she turned off the highway.

"Quite a while actually. I've been enlisted by T.A.P.S., that paranormal group in Warwick, for the next few months on a case that we worked over in Ireland. They need more information in some elementals of the Irish sort." He explained looking out the window at the scenery.

"Sounds interestin'. You'll be staying with me, correct?" She asked, taking a quick glance at him.

His lips curled into a smile, "Why, of course bonnie lass. Where else would I be stayin'?"

"Ay, I was only checkin'."

Addyson pulled the car into her designated spot and stopped the engine.

Barry looked up to the building with great interest.

"You live 'ere?"

Addyson only smiled and drug him up the stairs.

When they reached Addyson's flat, Barry was slightly out of breath.

"Are ya not exercising correctly Barry?"

He gave her a dirty look and urged her to open the door.

Laughing, she unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

""Ere, I'll show ya ta ya're room."

Barry nodded and followed her past the living room, and the kitchen/dining area and back to the bedrooms.

"Well Addyson, I must say, ya have a very nice place 'ere." Barry said with utmost approval.

Addyson nodded, and continued to show him around the apartment.

As she concluded the tour, Barry grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and plopped down on the couch.

"So, have ya ever seen an episode of Ghost Hunters?"

Addyson took a seat next to him on the couch, "Nah, is it any good?"

Barry turned his head towards her, a shocked expression on his face, "'Is it any good?' Are you bloody mental? O' course it's good. I'm in it occasionally."

"Exactly, you're only in it occasionally!" Addyson cried, mocking him.

He continued to glare at her, "Well, it's almost seven, what channel is Sci-Fi?"

Making a face, Addyson tried to recall channel numbers, "Um, 244."

Barry changed the channel, "Prepare to be mesmerized my dear."

Addyson rolled her eyes, and watched the television as the title credits rolled across the screen.

Four hours later, Addyson was starting to doze off, but was still intently watching Ghost Hunters.

As the show broke for a commercial, she noticed Barry was out cold next to her.

She gently nudged him, causing him to grunt and let out, "Huh, I wasn't asleep. I swear!"

Addyson giggled, "Com'on ya brute. Let's get ya ta bed."

He grunted as he struggled to get off the couch, and slowly staggered his way back to the guest room.

"Do ya have everything ya need?" Addyson asked as he climbed into the bed.

Barry nodded, and yawned, a 'Yah', to her.

Smiling, Addyson turned off the lights and closed the guest room door.

She made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of orange juice and a banana off the counter.

As she sat back down on the couch, the show had started up again.

The team was investigating at the O.K. Corral out in Tombstone, Arizona.

They had just completed the walk through, and Grant and Jason showed up to the team baring gifts.

As they handed everyone their straw cowboy hat, team member Steve reluctantly put his upon his head, something about not wearing his ball cap.

The team cheered him on as he replaced his T.A.P.S. hat with the straw cowboy hat, only to be seen a few seconds later with his cowboy hat on haphazardly.

Addyson shook her head, and decided it was time for her to get some sleep herself.

She took one last look at the television before pressing the power button, and shutting down the living room.

Putting her glass in the sink, she placed the banana peel in the trash before sleepily walking into the bedroom.

She forcefully yawned as she threw back the covers and climbed into the bed.


End file.
